specforcesfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Esboço:Legends:Guerra Yuuzhan Vong
A Guerra Yuuzhan Vong (25 DBY-29 DBY), também conhecida como a Grande Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, foi um conflito intergaláctico que iniciou-se quando os Yuuzhan Vong, uma espécie guerreira que há muito tempo havia fugido da destruição de sua própria galáxia, invadiu a Orla Exterior. Embora tenha se estendido por apenas quatro anos, a guerra tinha sido planejada séculos antes de seu início. Na verdade, agentes, exploradores e frotas Yuuzhan Vong já estavam presentes por toda a galáxia, tendo sido enviados pelo menos cinquenta anos antes da invasão em si, sendo detectados apenas por alguns poucos. O Imperador Palpatine, antes de sua ascensão ao poder à frente do Império Galáctico, sabia da vinda dos Yuuzhan Vong e a invasão iminente foi a principal motivação para a criação da Frota Estelar Imperial e do regime que ele instalou sobre a galáxia. Mas não foi na era do Império Galáctico em que se reuniu a colossal armada Yuuzhan Vong em 25 DBY, mas sim na era da jovem Nova República, um tempo em que a galáxia estava abalada por uma série de crises e guerras civis. O governo mal preparado e ineficiente do Chefe de Estado Borsk Fey'lya foi incapaz de evitar que a guerra avançasse inexoravelmente em direção ao Núcleo. Coruscant, a capital galáctica, foi conquistada e refeita pelos invasores dois anos depois que a invasão começou. Nesta época, inúmeras espécies foram extintas e planetas inteiros tornaram-se inabitáveis. Usando biotecnologia avançada em todos os estágios de vida, os Yuuzhan Vong eram mestres da adaptação e do subterfúgio, da força bruta e das táticas de terror. As crenças de que a invasão era uma ordem divina e que a galáxia era deles por direito eram reforçadas pelo Supremo Overlorde Shimrra Jamaane e a casta sacerdotal, que faziam a conexão com os deuses que todos os Yuuzhan Vong adoravam. Logo, a espécie atacou com ferocidade, com a invasão se protelando apenas quando a frota, sob o comando do Mestre de Guerra Tsavong Lah, tinha se esticado além do limite. A vendeta contra a Nova Ordem Jedi de Luke Skywalker, um movimento herético crescendo junto às castas mais baixas, e rumores de que seu mundo natal há muito destruído assombrava as Regiões Desconhecidas, foram alguns dos muitos fatores que causaram a estagnação do Império Yuuzhan Vong. Após seu rápido avanço, uma disputa tecnológica surgiu entre a Nova República e os Yuuzhan Vong. Depois que a Nova República se recuperou da perda de sua capital, os Vong sofreram uma derrota desastrosa em Ebaq 9. Mesmo atormentado com tensões internas, o Império Yuuzhan Vong ainda foi capaz de neutralizar muitas das ameaças que enfrentou, incluindo os Yevethas e o Ssi-ruuk, antes de ir mais uma vez para a ofensiva. A Nova República, reformada pela Chefe do Estado Alderaaniano Cal Omas para a Federação Galáctica de Alianças Livres, foi levada à beira da derrota, e se voltou em desespero para a implantação fatal do plano Alfa Vermelho, um nanovírus hostil aos Yuuzhan Vong, em resposta a uma ofensiva renovada dos Yuuzhan Vong contra a sua capital temporária em Dac. Este fim perigoso para a guerra foi evitado quando Zonama Sekot, uma semente da terra natal destruída dos Yuuzhan Vong, surgiu sobre Coruscant, e sua chegada precipitou a batalha final do conflito. Skywalker e outros líderes Jedi, que haviam localizado Zonama Sekot e pedido pelo seu retorno, derrotaram Shimrra Jamaane e o verdadeiro mestre dos Vong, Onimi, durante a batalha, enquanto as frotas de naves de guerra entraram em confronto uma vez mais no espaço. A Guerra Yuuzhan Vong terminou com a morte do Supremo Overlorde e a rendição da armada do Mestre da Guerra Nas Choka. O resultante Acordo Sekot, que previa o desarmamento e a anistia para os Yuuzhan Vong, mostrou-se profundamente impopular para muitos; os Yuuzhan Vong e as consequências de sua guerra devastadora desempenharam um papel importante nos eventos que os sucederam. Origens O primeiro contato confirmado entre os membros da galáxia e as forças Yuuzhan Vong também foi o primeiro contato slivilith registrado, logo após a Insurreição de Freedon Nad de 3.998 ABY. Mais tarde, descobriu-se que Sliviliths eram formas biológicas moldadas enviadas pelos Praetorite Vong como sondas para a invasão planejada. Há uma pequena possibilidade de que, tão cedo quanto quanto 3.963 ABY, pelo menos um batedor Yuuzhan Vong tenha atingido a periferia da galáxia. Nesse ano, um grupo de Mandalorianos Neo-Cruzados comandados por Canderous Ordo encontrou o que mais tarde viria a ser conhecido como um Yorik Stronha, disfarçado como um asteroide no sistema Crispin. Este fugiu para além da orla galáctica depois de ser descoberto.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic Como os Yuuzhan Vong passaram milhares de anos em trânsito de sua galáxia, uma única nave de guerra ou nave-mundo que viajasse uma fração mais rápida do que o resto da frota iria chegar milhares de anos antes. Além disso, sem uma frota grande e um coordenador yammosk, a nave-mãe provavelmente teria se perdido transitando a entrada da galáxia, deixando para trás apenas alguns caças pequenos. Entre 229 e 89 ABY, o planeta vivo Zonama Sekot—uma semente de Yuuzhan'tar—chegou na Fenda Gardaji. Em 32 ABY, durante a Invasão de Naboo, uma força avançada de Yuuzhan Vong—chamada de "Forasteiros Distantes" pelos habitantes do planeta—descobriu Zonama. Notando a similaridade com Yuuzhan'tar (mas sem fazer a ligação), a força avançada tentou colonizá-lo. Porém, quando os Vong tentaram se estabelecer, a biosfera de Zonama Sekot matou toda a flora e fauna Vong, provocando indignação nos invasores. Embora o planeta tenha tentado negociar com eles, os Vong começaram um ataque ao planeta.Rogue Planet thumb|left|250px|[[Legends:Vergere|Vergere encontra os Yuuzhan Vong na superfície de Zonama Sekot.]] Após dois anos de defesa Sekotana, a um alto custo, o ataque foi suspendido após a chegada da Cavaleira Jedi Vergere, que ordenou que o assalto terminasse, oferecendo em troca sua partida com os Vong. Concordando com o cessar-fogo, a força Vong partiu com a Jedi em direção as Regiões Desconhecidas. Quando ele descobriu sobre Zonama Sekot, o Supremo Overlorde Quoreal começou a hesitar. Os Yuuzhan Vong logo descobriram que Zonama Sekot não estava mais em seu sistema original, e que não havia evidência de que o planeta havia sido destruído. Preocupado com a possibilidade de reencontrar Zonama Sekot, ele desenvolveu uma opinião de que seria melhor seguir para outra galáxia. Entretanto, Shimrra Jamaane, sob a influência de Onimi e com o apoio de alguns dos Domínios mais agressivos, criou um complô. Shimrra Jamaane assassinou Quoreal e tomou seu lugar, assegurando que a invasão iria continuar como planejado.Destiny's Way A informação das atividades dos Vong dentro da galáxia nas décadas seguintes é escassa. Em 27 ABY, no início do Projeto Viagem Extragaláctica, uma força Vong lutou contra os Chiss, que foram liderados por Ar'alaniOutbound Flight. Cerca de 25 ABY, três anos antes do início das Guerras Clônicas, eles estabeleceram uma base em Bimmiel. Após a formação do Império Galáctico em 19 ABY, cientistas imperiais encontraram os Yuuzhan Vong no planeta. Embora não se saiba ao certo se o alto escalão do governo imperial sabia sobre os Yuuzhan Vong, se sabe que pelo menos um oficial estava informado sobre eles. Algum tempo entre ser despachado para as Regiões Desconhecidas em 3 DBY, na época da Batalha de Hoth, e seu retorno em 9 ABY, o Grande Almirante Thrawn encontrou o esconderijo da força avançada Vong nas Regiões Desconhecidas. A ameaça do avanço dos invasores foi uma de suas principais motivações para a reunificação do Império, quando sentiu que o Império tinha uma chance muito maior contra os Yuuzhan Vong do que a Nova República. Além disso, Thrawn soube dos Yuuzhan Vong, embora não pelo nome, quando ele era um comandante da Força de Defesa Chiss. Os Vong atacaram uma esquadra sob o comando do Almirante Ar'alani e foram expulsos depois de uma grande batalha. thumb|right|250px|[[Legends:Nom Anor|Nom Anor manipulando Xandel Carivus.]] Os próprios Vong concordavam que o Império seria um inimigo poderoso. Após a formação do Conselho Interino Imperial em 11 DBY, depois da última morte de Palpatine, o agente Vong Nom Anor recebeu a tarefa de se infiltrar no Conselho. Ele fez isso e manipulou seu líder, Xandel Carivus, arranjando a morte de muitos Conselheiros e aumentando as lutas internas que levaram à fragmentação fatal do Remanescente Imperial.Crimson Empire II: Council of Blood Foi nesse tempo que os Vong começaram a se involver com a política do Império Ssi Ruuvi. Eles instalaram um dos seus, E'thinaa, em uma alta posição militar, e manipularam a ascendência ao poder de Keeramak com a meta de eventualmente usar os Ssi-Ruuvi em sua invasão.Force Heretic II: Refugee Em 24 DBY, o agente Vong Yomin Carr infiltrou a Sociedade ExGal, se posicionando na base ExGal-4 localizada perto de Vector Prime em Belkadan.Vector Prime (romance) História Preliminares Preparativos para a Guerra thumb|250px|Os [[Legends:gêmeos Solo|gêmeos Solo evitando coralskippers Yuuzhan Vong durante a Primeira Batalha de Dubrilion.]] No distante mundo de Rhommamool, os invasores, através Nom Anor, disfarçado como o líder dos Cavaleiros Vermelhos da Vida, despertaram revolta entre Rhommamool e seu vizinho Osarian para distrair a Nova República. O agente também foi responsável por infectar Mara Jade Skywalker e uma centena de outros com esporos de Coombs, uma doença fatal Yuuzhan Vong . Uma vez que a guerra tinha sido alcançada entre os dois mundos, Nom Anor forjou sua própria morte. Isso lhe permitiu seguir em frente, assim como permitiu a escalada do conflito, desviando a atenção da Nova República do verdadeiro alvo. Quebrando Ex-Gal Em Belkadan na borda da galáxia, uma equipe de cientistas de ExGal-4 estavam traçando o abismo para a vida extra-galáctica. Finalmente descobriram um asteróide posicionado para o sistema Helska nas proximidades. O agente Yuuzhan Vong Yomin Carr começou a matar muitos dos trabalhadores de ExGal-4, com exceção dos poucos que foram para Helska 4 para investigar o objeto extra-galáctico que havia desembarcado ali. Ele também desencadeou toxinas mortais para a atmosfera, tornando-se praticamente inabitáveis, e matando todos os animais selvagens locais . O objeto extra-galáctico, uma nave-mundo do Praetorite Vong comandado pelo Prefeito Da'Gara pousou no planeta gelado e desconhecido Helska 4, onde descarregaram uma criatura enorme com tentáculos conhecido como yammosk, ou "coordenador de guerra".. A nave-mundo Da'Gara também foi notado pelo Duas dúzia dos Vingadores, um novo esquadrão de caças da República liderados por Kyp Durron. Os Vingadores e a equipe chegaram em ExGal, no sistema Helska, apenas para serem emboscados por um grupo de coralskippers, matando todos, Durron, Miko Reglia e a Danni Quee. Kyp Durron conseguiu escapar. Reglia, um vingador, foi capturado, como foi Danni Quee, um cientista em ExGal. Reglia foi torturado pela yammosk árdua, mas os Yuuzhan Vong pouparam Quee isso, ao vê-la cabível a uma morte honrada. Morte de Chewbacca Os Yuuzhan Vong usaram seus yammosk para coordenar um ataque em Sernpidal, usando a antiga tática do Yo'gand do Núcleo para atacar a lua do planeta Dobido na superfície. Ao mesmo tempo, Han Solo, junto com seu filho Anakin e Chewbacca, o Wookiee, tinham executado uma entrega de Lando Calrissian para o planeta. Vendo a devastação por esta pela lua, Anakin acompanhado o prefeito da cidade Sernpidal para encontrar os origem do problema. Eles descobriram que os Yuuzhan Vong havia plantado um manipulador basal de gravidade dovin a leste de Sernpidal City para tirar a sua menor lua em direção ao planeta. O prefeito se sacrificou para matar a criatura, mas isso era tarde demais para parar a lua de cair do céu . Han, Chewbacca e Anakin conseguiram salvar muitos civis, mas ao resgatar uma criança pequena, Anakin foi derrubado da nave por cause de detritos. Chewbacca o resgatou e o transportou de volta para a nave antes que ele fosse separado dos outros. Anakin tomou a decisão de voar para longe a fim de salvar os outros, enquanto a lua caía, matando Chewbacca. Contra-Atacando Enquanto a Millennium Falcon saía de Sernpidal, ela foi seguida por forças Yuuzhan Vong até Dubrillion, o empreendimento de Lando Calrissian. Os Yuuzhan Vong rápida e ferozmente atacaram Dubrillion, embora eles tenham sido derrotados. Leia Organa Solo, incapaz de convencer o Chefe de Estado Borsk Fey'lya do perigo que os Yuuzhan Vong representavam, conseguiu somente um Destróier Estelar, o Rejuvenator, para atacar Helska 4. A República segui em frente e avançou sobre o sistema Helska, conseguindo o resgate de Danni Quee por Jacen Solo mas perdendo o Rejuvenator e Miko Reglia. As poucas naves que a República ainda tinha retrocederam e reagruparam. Eles acabaram voltando com uma frota de naves-escudo, usando-as para acelerar a evaporação natural de Helska 4, congelando o planeta inteiro e matando todos os Yuuzhan Vong que ainda estavam no planeta e matando o yammosk. O planeta também explodiu sob a pressão, naturalmente matando qualquer Vong sobrevivente. Foi com essa batalha que a guerra realmente começou, embora os Yuuzhan Vong não tenham atacado por dois meses depois dela, usando o tempo para engrossar sua frota ainda mais. Início da invasão O ataque seguinte thumb|left|200px|Luke Skywalker luta contra vários guerreiros Yuuzhan Vong. Os Yuuzhan Vong então começaram a atacar mundos em seu caminho com muito mais facilidade. Eles mandaram um grupo de exploradores para Bimmiel, onde jaziam restos mortais do renomado guerreiro Mongei Shai. Entretanto, cientistas já desembarcaram no planeta e levado os ossos de Mongei para examinar.Dark Tide I: Onslaught Os Yuuzhan Vong atacaram os cientistas mas foram detidos pelos Jedi Corran Horn e Ganner Rhysode. Horn matou os dois Vong, o que o garantiu o ódio do comandante Vong Shedao Shai. A Batalha por Dantooine Os Yuuzhan Vong tinham conquistado Dubrillion e Destrillion antes de avançar sobre Dantooine, onde refugiados de Dubrillion que tinham sido evacuados por Lando Calrissian estavam sendo abrigados. Assim, a Batalha de Dantooine foi um terrível masssacre. Durante a batalha, os Yuuzhan Vong mandaram legiões de soldados escravos reptilianos Chazrach e Thrall herders, criaturas parecidas com insetos originárias de sua galáxia. Anakin Solo e seu irmão mais velho, Jacen, estavam junto aos que defendiam a Nova República naquela batalha. Os dois irmãos iriam descobrir que aqueles Chazrach eram inteiramente irracionais e eram simplesmente o equivalente Yuuzhan Vong para droides de batalha. Eles mataram dezenas de Chazrach e Luke Skywalker também destruiu um thrall herder, fazendo com que grande parte da força inimiga se dispersasse e permitindo com que os refugiados escapassem Dantooine antes que o inimigo conquistasse o planeta. Revelação em Garqi Após Dantooine, um time de Jedi liderado por Corran Horn e Jacen Solo viajaram para o planeta sitiado Garqi. Lá eles foram atacados e cercados por Yuuzhan Vong liderados pelo guerreiro Krag Val.Dark Tide II: Ruin Durante sua última defesa, os Jedi recuram para as árvores Bafforr. Quando os Yuuzhan Vong se aproximaram, o pólen das árvores causou uma reação alérgica em sua armadura que sufocou-os. Com o planeta perdido, os Jedi fugiram para Ithor, o único outro planeta conhecido com uma população de árvores Bafforr. A devastação de Ithor As tropas Vong não tardaram a aparecer, se sentindo ameaçadas pelos efeitos do pólen das Bafforr e iniciando, assim, a Batalha de Ithor. Durante a batalha, os invasores extragalácticos atacaram as intocadas florestas do planeta e a cidade flutuante Baía Tafanda até que o Cavaleiro Jedi Corran Horn propôs um duelo ao líder Yuuzhan Vong Shedao Shai. Se Corran derrotasse Shedao, seu exército sairia do planeta; entretanto, se Corran perdesse, Shai recuperaria o corpo de seu ancestral Mongei Shai e os Vong teriam Ithor. Como parte do acordo, uma trégua de uma semana foi feita, o que permitiu à República evacuar o máximo de pessoas possível. O duelo ocorreu conforme o acordo e Corran lutou contra Shai em um duelo feroz na superfície do planeta. Embora Corran tenha superado seu rival, o segundo-em-comando de Shai, Deign Lian, respondeu a uma autoridade superior, Tsavong Lah. Este último ordenou a Lian que desencadeasse uma arma biológica da capitânia Kor Chokk, Legado do Tormento, que reduziu toda a vida no planeta para nada além de pântanos negros e cinzas ácidas.O Legado foi destruído mais tarde, quando ele caiu em Ithor, causando mais carnificina e contribuindo muito para o Anti-Jediismo do público galáctico. Muitas pessoas vieram para insultar os Jedi, culpando-os para a invasão. Formação da Brigada da Paz Os Yuuzhan Vong , eventualmente, fechou um acordo com os Hutts que lhes permitiram passar incólumes pelo Espaço Hutt. A Brigada da Paz, uma organização de seres galácticos que apoiaram as operações Yuuzhan Vong, foi formada através de agentes Yuuzhan Vong.Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial Essa organização também ajudou os Yuuzhan Vong a capturar alguns Jedi.Edge of Victory I: Conquest Aparições *''Shatterpoint'' *''Boba Fett: A Practical Man'' *''Vector Prime'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca'' *''Revenants'' *''Star Wars: Invasion: Refugees'' *''Star Wars: Invasion: Rescues'' *''Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''Dark Tide II: Ruin'' *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''Balance Point'' *''Recovery'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Emissary of the Void'' *''Star by Star'' *''Dark Journey'' *''The Apprentice'' *''Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand'' *''Traitor'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Ylesia'' *''Equals and Opposites'' *''Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' * *''Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''The Final Prophecy'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Betrayal'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Tempest'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Inferno'' *''Fury'' *''Revelation'' *''Invincible'' *''Crosscurrent'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Outcast'' *''Omen'' *''Abyss'' *''Backlash'' *''Allies'' *''Vortex'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 8: Allies'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 1: Ruptura, Parte 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 18: Garras do Dragão, Parte 5'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 43: Monster, Parte 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 44: Monster, Parte 2'' }} Fontes *''C-3PO: Tales of the Golden Droid'' *''Star Wars: New Jedi Order Round-Robin Interview'' *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' *''Who's Who in the New Jedi Order'' *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' *''Hive of the Infidel'' *''I, Yuuzhan Vong'' *''Making a Full Recovery'' *''Mission to Myrkr'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 1'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 8'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 9'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 11'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 13'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 14'' * *''Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Praji'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 24'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 26'' * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 32'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 37'' *''The Unknown Regions'' * * * * Notas e Referências Categoria:Batalhas da Guerra Yuuzhan Vong Categoria:Ascendência Chiss Categoria:Conflitos Categoria:Consórcio Hapes Categoria:Invasões Categoria:Cultura Yuuzhan Vong